memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Memory Alpha:Rechtevergabe
← Memory Alpha:Administratoren Wahlverfahren für Rollen Lies bitte zuerst die Richtlinien bevor du dich oder jemand anderen vorschlägst. Alle Nominierungen auf dieser Seite bleiben mindestens sieben Tage stehen bevor eine abschließende Wahl getroffen wird. In dieser Zeit können alle registrieren Benutzer und Administratoren an der Abstimmung teilnehmen. Anonyme Benutzer können an der Wahl nicht teilnehmen. Nominierungen müssen einstimmig für einen Benutzer stimmen, damit die Wahl auf ihn fällt. Eine Nominierung wird nach vierzehn Tagen abgebrochen wenn sie bis dahin nicht erfolgreich war. Nominierte Mitglieder können natürlich die Wahl auch ablehnen. Manipulationen oder Anlegen von Schattenkonten werden nicht toleriert und können zum (zeitweisen) Ausschluß führen, darüber hinaus sind die abgegebenen Nominierungen ungültig. Solltest du einen Benutzer zur Wahl stellen, informieren ihn bitte mit folgendem Nachrichtenschild von der Nominierung: : Nominierung zum Rollback Nominierung zum Administrator Nominierung zum Bureaucrat Eigentlich ist es nur eine Formsache ich möchte hiermit Bravomike als Bureaucrat vorschlagen. Er kümmert sich seit Jahren hier mit um die MA und ist fast jeden Tag aktiv. Bravo war sogar schon eine zeitlang Bureaucrat, aber auf eignen Wunsch hat er auf das Recht verzichtet. Nach Absprache möchte ich Bravo wieder für das Amt nominieren. --Klossi (Diskussion) 20:21, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Hatte BM ja schon gefragt, als Plasmarelais zurückgetreten ist. Zudem war BM ja schon einmal Bureaucrat. Er hatte sich damals selbst die Rechte nehmen lassen. Ich bin dafür--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:25, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Seine Aktivität hier ist schon Grund genug. Ich bin dafür. --D47h0r Talk 20:33, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::Glasklare Zustimmung! --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 21:02, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::::Uneingeschränktes dafür -- 11:01, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Die Wahl war einstimmig. Gratulation.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 12:07, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::::Danke, ich freue mich wirklich, besonders – wenn ich das hinzufügen darf – weil es fast pünktlich zu meinem Jubiläum kommt.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 18:35, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Abwahlverfahren für Rollen Auch die Abwahl einer Rolle ist möglich. Eine Abwahl kann aus zwei Gründen vorgeschlagen werden. Zum Einen kann ein Benutzer auf Grund langer Abwesenheit für eine Abwahl vorgeschlagen werden. Der zweite Grund ist ein grober Regelverstoß. Für die beiden Möglichkeiten sind folgende Vorgehensweisen zu beachten. Lange Abwesenheit: *1.) Der jeweilige Nutzer ist seit mindestens 6 Monaten inaktiv *2.) Gegen den Nutzer wird ein Abwahlverfahren eingeleitet und er wird auf der Benutzerseite darauf aufmerksam gemacht **Keine Antwort nach 2 Wochen → Das Abwahlverfahren beginnt und eine Abstimmung durch die Benutzer wird durchgeführt; Bei Erfolg wird dem Benutzer die Rolle entzogen, sonst weitere Frist von 6 Monaten **Amt möchte beibehalten werden → Das Abwahlverfahren wird für 3 Monate inaktiv und nach dieser Zeit wird die Aktivität des Benutzers überprüft; Bei nur anfänglicher oder gar keiner Aktivität, wird das Abwahlverfahren eingeleitet; Bei regelmäßiger Aktivität beendet **Nutzer möchte seine Arbeit bei der MA nicht fortsetzen oder gibt sein Amt freiwillig ab → Direkter Entzug der Rolle ohne Abwahl (Erfordert die Zustimmung des Nutzers) *3.) Wird das Abwahlverfahren aus den oben genannten Gründen gestartet, ist eine Abwahl erfolgreich, wenn folgende drei Punkte erfüllt sind: **a.) eine Zweidrittelnmehrheit der Abstimmenden, **b.) die Beteiligung von mindestens einem Benutzer derselben oder einern höheren Rechtebene wie der zur Diskussion stehende Benutzer **c.) dabei die Mehrheit der Stimmen der abstimmenden Admins und Bureaucrats nötig. **Dies bedeutet: **3a, 3b und 3c erfüllt → Nutzer wird abgewählt und die Rollen entzogen **Eine oder mehrere Punkte von 3a, 3b oder 3c nicht erfüllt → Rechte bleiben erhalten **Nutzer meldet sich zurück und gibt die Fortsetzung seiner Arbeit bei der MA an → Das Abwahlverfahren wird für 3 Monate inaktiv und nach dieser Zeit wird die Aktivität des Benutzers überprüft; Bei nur anfänglicher oder gar keiner Aktivität, wird das Abwahlverfahren eingeleitet; Bei regelmäßiger Aktivität beendet **Die Abwahl endet nach einer Dauer von 14 Tagen *4.) Beim dritten Abwahlverrahren für den gleichen Benutzer, wird in jedem Fall eine Abwahl durchgeführt, diese erfolgt nach den Regeln unter Punkt 3 *5.) Administratoren / Bureaucrats, die mit plausibler Begründung abwesend sind, werden frühestens nach einem Jahr zur Abwahl gestellt Sollte dieses Abwahlverfahren in Gang gesetzt werden, füge bitte folgendes Nachrichtenschild auf der Diskussionsseite des entsprechenden Benutzers ein: : Regelverstoß: *1.) Bei groben verstößen gehen die Regeln von MA/de und Missbrauch der Rolle besteht die Möglichkeit, Rollbacks, Administratoren und Bureaucrats abzuwählen. Dazu wird ein Abwahlantrag gestellt. *2.) Wird das Abwahlverfahren aus den oben genannten Gründen gestartet, ist eine Abwahl erfolgreich, wenn folgende drei Punkte erfüllt sind: **a.) eine Zweidrittelnmehrheit der Abstimmenden, **b.) die Beteiligung von mindestens einem Benutzer derselben oder einern höheren Rechtebene wie der zur Diskussion stehende Benutzer **c.) dabei die Mehrheit der Stimmen der abstimmenden Admins und Bureaucrats nötig. **Dies bedeutet: **2a, 2b und 2c erfüllt → Nutzer wird abgewählt und die Rollen entzogen **Eine oder mehrere Punkte von 2a, 2b oder 2c nicht erfüllt → Rechte bleiben erhalten **Die Abwahl endet nach einer Dauer von 14 Tagen Sollte dieses Abwahlverfahren in Gang gesetzt werden, füge bitte folgendes Nachrichtenschild auf der Diskussionsseite des entsprechenden Benutzers ein: : Abwahl Rollback Abwahl Administrator Abwahl Bureaucrat Cid Highwind Hiermit stelle ich den Antrag den Benutzer Cid Highwind als Bureaucrat abzuwählen, da der Benutzer derzeit nicht den für die Rolle notwendigen Verpflichtungen nachkommen. Bitte beachtet, dass dieses Verfahren nicht nur zur Abwahl gedacht, sondern auch zur Anregung, wieder aktiv bei Memory Alpha mitzuarbeiten. Der Benutzer wird auf seiner Benutzerseite über den Vorgang informiert und die Abwahl beginnt in 14 Tagen, sofern der Benutzer sich nicht äußert. Zu beachten ist, dass Cid seit Februar auch nur zwei Einträge in der englischen Memory Alpha durchgeführt hat.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:14, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Ich nehme an, dass dieses Verfahren nach über einem Monat ohne weiteren Kommentar als "erfolglos" beendet wird? -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 20:21, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich möchte dazu sagen, dass Cid naturgemäß als in der MA/en beheimateter Benutzer hier in der MA/de seltener aktiv ist. Die Vergangeheit zeigt aber, dass er in einigen Fällen doch sehr aktiv und sehr kompetent an wichtigen Diskussionen auch der MA/de-Gemeinschaft beteiligt gewesen ist. Ich denke deswegen, dass er – auch wenn er längere Zeit inaktiv ist – den Status behalten sollte.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 20:30, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich war hier noch unschlüssig. Mich ärgert ein bisschen die Art und Weise, wie die Diskussion hier abgelaufen ist. Eigendlich blieb dort selbst offen, ob Cid die Arbeit fortsetzen will oder nicht. Zudem habe ich bei der ganzen Angelegenheit nicht nur die Arbeit in MA/de mit berücksichtigt. Wie man hier sehen kann, waren von Cid auch in MA/en seit Februar keine wirklichen Beiträge vorgenommen worden. Und um noch einmal auf die Diskussion zurück zu kommen, so wurde zumindest bei dieser Aussage eine große Distanz zu MA/de deutlich und zudem wurde nur angegeben, was man machen könnte und was die Konsequenzen sind. Eine klare Aussage zu einer zukünftigen Arbeit bei MA/de wurde nicht gegeben: Euer Abwahlverfahren ist auch insofern ein bisschen merkwürdig, als dass ich ja jetzt einfach mal sagen kann, dass ich nicht freiwillig zurücktrete, und damit nach eurem Punkt "Lange Abwesenheit - Punkt 2" das Verfahren für drei Monate auf Eis gelegt wird. Darüber hinaus ist es sogar so, dass es für meine Abwesenheit eine "plausible Begründung" (Punkt 5) gibt, die ich aber nicht hier diskutieren werde. Abhängig davon, ob ihr mir das jetzt glaubt oder nicht würde mir das sogar weitere sechs Monate geben. Wenn es ein Mitarbeiter von MA/de, ja sogar ein Administrator und Bureaucrat ist, der sich mit MA/de identifiziert, erwarte ich eigentlich, dass er von "Unserem Abwahlverfahren" schreibt und sich konstruktiv zu möglichen Änderungen äußert. Und anstatt zu sagen, ich bin derzeit verhindert und komme in 6 Monaten wieder regelmäßig, rechnet er hier vermeindliche Schwachstellen der Abwahl vor. Ich bin derzeit dafür die Abwahl ruhen zu lassen und zu sehen, wie es in 3, bzw. in 6 Monaten mit der Mitarbeit aussieht, wie es das Abwahlverfahren vorsieht. Gruß--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 21:31, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Tatsächlich habe ich mich bewusst auf dieser Seite nicht geäußert - zum Einen, um erst einmal zu sehen wie andere die Situation beurteilen (anscheinend war es allen anderen ziemlich egal), zum Anderen, weil ich die Art und Weise etwas schäbig finde und mir das Verfahren nicht zu eigen machen möchte (deswegen auch "euer Verfahren", nicht aus irgendwelchen konstruierten anderen Gründen). Was ich auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion geschrieben habe war dementsprechend auch bewusst keine Äußerung im Sinne des Verfahrens, sondern eine Diskussion mit dir über das Verfahren. Mir dazu in einem Satz gleichzeitig vorzuwerfen, dass ich mich nicht konstruktiv zu möglichen Änderungen äußere, und dass ich Schwachstellen des Verfahrens "vorrechne", klingt auch etwas schizophren. Was, wenn nicht ein Hinweis auf mögliche Änderungen, ist denn das Aufzeigen von Schwachstellen? :Was jetzt passiert, bleibt dir überlassen. Entweder hältst du deine "Nominierung" ohne weitere Stimme im dafür notwendigen Zeitraum für ausreichend, dann musst du mir jetzt die Rechte entziehen - oder du versuchst es in sechs Monaten erneut, falls es dann noch eine Grundlage dafür gibt. Wenn sich bis dahin das Verfahren nicht irgendwie verbessert hat, werde ich mich auch dann nicht dazu äußern. Bis dahin ein Dankeschön an Bravomike. :) -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 21:33, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Das Verfahren ist nicht von mir alleine, sondern das ist eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit. Dies wurde übrigens noch zu der Zeit erstellt, als du noch mehr bei uns mitgearbeitet hast. Du hattest also auch damals schon die Möglichkeit, das Verfahren mit zu bestimmen. In sofern nehme ich dir das "schäbig" nicht übel... Ich finde es nur etwas schade, dass du auf der einen Seite das Vorgehen kritisierst, auf der anderen Seite jedoch zur damaligen Zeit, als der Prozess genau so eingeführt wurde, geschwiegen hast. Deshalb würde ich dich bitten zumindest jetzt, wo du das kritisierst, dann auch Vorschläge zu machen, wie das verbessert werden kann. Aber wahrscheinlich ist es wirklich einfacher zu kritisieren, als sich konstruktiv einzubringen.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 23:04, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Da mögliche Verbesserungsvorschläge nichts mit dem gerade hier diskutierten Abwahlvorschlag zu tun haben, mache ich diese bei Gelegenheit an anderer Stelle - und zwar nachdem diese Abstimmung hier (hoffentlich bald, die genannten Fristen sind ja alle abgelaufen) durch irgendjemanden beendet wurde. Ich möchte mir ungern vorwerfen lassen, dass ich Änderungsvorschläge mache, von denen ich selbst in einem "laufenden Verfahren" profitieren würde. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 23:26, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::Ganz ehrlich, ich habe selbst nocheinmal nachgesehen, aber seit Februar kam abgesehen von den Diskussionen rund um diese Abwahl hier kein Beitrag mehr. Von unserer Seite lässt sich der Status problemlos mit wenigen Klicks auf Administrator setzen. Mit dem "Papierkram" für den Buerokraten kenne ich mich nicht aus, da das ja via Wikia läuft. Es ist auch völlig in Ordnung, wenn man mal die Arbeit bei der MA ruhen lässt. Ich wäre trotzdem, trotz seiner/deiner Mitarbeit, dass das Abwahlverfahren als erfolgreich gewertet wird. Ganz gemäß der Regel. Dann kann auch wieder offen über mögliche Änderungen an den Verfahren gesprochen werden. Wenn du, Cid, dann wieder mehr Zeit hast oder aufwenden willst, kann man die Rechte ja fix wiederherstellen. Aber es bringt nunmal für alle nichts, wenn jemand die Rechte hat und dann eh nichts tut. --D47h0r Talk 09:26, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Eigentlich wollte ich mich zu der ganzen Sache gar nicht äußern, aber: Auf welcher Grundlage sollte das Verfahren als „erfolgreich“ gewertet werden? Cid hat sich zurückgemeldet, nach den Regeln muss also mindestens 3 Monate gewartet werden, bis erneut abgestimmt wird. Außerdem hat er gesagt, dass er einen Grund hat, also müsste die Frist sogar auf 1 Jahr ausgedeht werden. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ein bisschen empfinde ich das ganze Verfahren als eine Farce. Das ist nicht der Sinn und Zweck des Mechanismus. Als wir den eingerichtet haben, ging es darum, inaktive Konten herauszufiltern, nicht darum, einem Admin, der wenig aktiv ist, aber aktiv bleiben will, die Rechte zu entziehen.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 11:44, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::Hoppla, da habe ich anstelle von „erfolglos“ wohl „erfolgreich“ gelesen. Nun, dass wir damit inaktive Konten ausmisten wollen und dies hier nicht ganz den Sinn des Verfahrens trifft, stimmt durchaus. Aber wenn Cid sich jetzt zurückgemeldet hat, kann man dann ja das Thema konstruktiv angehen, da ich für meinen Teil ja auch an dem Verfahren mitgewirkt habe. Um es nun korrekt zu sagen, beenden wir das Ganze hier, Fristen sind ja abgelaufen und ermöglichen Cid es, sich wie gesagt konstruktiv dazu zu äußern. Es soll für dich, Cid, aber auch gleichzeitig eine Anregung sein, des öfteren mal in Erscheinung zu treten. Ich meine das nicht mit böser Absicht, aber auf kurz oder lang würde es bei längerer Abwesenheit wieder eine solche Diskussion geben. --D47h0r Talk 12:26, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Also es gibt schon einen Grund für den entsprechenden Punkt "Amt möchte beibehalten werden → Das Abwahlverfahren wird für 3 Monate inaktiv und nach dieser Zeit wird die Aktivität des Benutzers überprüft; Bei nur anfänglicher oder gar keiner Aktivität, wird das Abwahlverfahren eingeleitet; Bei regelmäßiger Aktivität beendet". Damit soll verhindert werden, dass jemand nur kurz zurück kommt, erklärt, dass er wieder mitarbeiten will und dann nach wenigen Tagen wieder untertraucht und sich nicht mehr blicken lässt. Wenn wir diesen Punkt entfernen, dann wird das ganze Abwahlverfahren nur noch mehr zur Farce, da wir dann wieder komplette 6 Monate einen inaktiven Admin haben könnten. Allerdings gehört die ganze Sache nicht hier her, sondern in die Diskussion hier. Die Frage ist, ob wir hier bei dem oben so vereinbarten Vorgehen bleiben, oder dies bei der ersten Anwendung gleich über den Haufen werfen.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 12:21, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Ja eben. Cid hat innerhalb von 3 Tagen auf das Verfahren reagiert, das war vor etwas mehr als einem Monat. Warum reden wir eigentlich dann jetzt darüber?--Bravomike (Diskussion) 17:58, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ganz einfach, weil nach der Reaktion am 06. September nicht klar war, was Cid eigentlich mit seiner Aussage ausdrücken wollte. Auf die eigentliche Frage von mir kam ja keine Antwort. Leider bin ich bei Ablauf der zwei Wochen Frist dann in Urlaub gefahren und hatte den Vorgang etwas aus den Augen verloren. Habe leider erst wieder hier drauf reagiert.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:27, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Jetzt ist der letzte Beitrag hier schon wieder zwei Wochen her... Kriegen wir es bald mal hin, diese Diskussion hier zu beenden? -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 16:50, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Und noch einmal 2,5 Wochen, ohne dass irgendetwas passiert ist. Ich fasse mal zusammen: Anfang September wird hier geschrieben, dass ein bestimmtes Verfahren "in 14 Tagen beginnt, wenn sich der Benutzer nicht meldet". Nach diesen 14 Tagen gibt es hier keine Bestätigung darüber, dass das Verfahren tatsächlich beginnt. Selbst wenn wir annehmen, dass das Verfahren ohne diese Bestätigung auch begonnen hat, hätte es nach weiteren 14 Tagen, also am 30.09.2012, abgeschlossen werden müssen. Das ist nicht passiert - tatsächlich hat sich überhaupt niemand dafür interessiert, bis ich nach weiteren zehn Tagen nachgefragt habe. Da wurde dann (wohlgemerkt, nach dem definierten Verfahrensende) drei Tage lange darüber diskutiert, was nun eigentlich das Ergebnis des Verfahrens ist. Einen Beschluss gibt es nicht. Nach weiteren 14 Tagen frage ich noch einmal nach, ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten. Diese Seite wurde nach meiner Anfrage bearbeitet, sie hätte also durchaus gesehen werden können. Jetzt, nach noch einmal 18 Tagen, frage ich erneut. Wir befinden uns also gerade an Tag 73 eines laut Richtlinie 28-tägigen Verfahrens. :Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass ein "Rechte-Entzug" zu diesem Zeitpunkt durch die Richtlinie nicht mehr wirklich gedeckt ist, und höchstens noch eine spontane Einzelfallentscheidung sein könnte. Deswegen archiviere ich diese Diskussion in ein paar Tagen, wenn es sonst niemand tut. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 11:56, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich werde Dir dabei nicht im Weg stehen.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 18:26, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) @Cid: Du siehst das falsch. Es ist kein 28 Tage dauerndes Verfahren, sondern ein mindestens drei Monate dauerndes Verfahren. Im Moment ist folgendes in Kraft: Amt möchte beibehalten werden → Das Abwahlverfahren wird für 3 Monate inaktiv und nach dieser Zeit wird die Aktivität des Benutzers überprüft; Bei nur anfänglicher oder gar keiner Aktivität, wird das Abwahlverfahren eingeleitet; Bei regelmäßiger Aktivität beendet Wenn wir das jetzt unterbrechen, dann wäre das eine Einzelfallentscheidung. Derzeit sehe ich bei dir auch keine Besserung im Verhalten. Sicher, du hast dich am Anfang bei einer Diskussion beteiligt, allerdings ist daneben außer der zugegebenen regen Beteiligung bei der Diskussion hier nichts (und vor allem nichts produktives) entstanden. Aber wenn jeder Andere die Regeln hier bei der ersten Anwendung über den Haufen werfen will, dann macht das ruhig. Nur frage ich dann mal für was man solche Regeln braucht, wenn man sich nicht daran hält.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 21:37, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Na, immerhin nimmst du nach einem Monat mal wieder hier teil, das ist ja schon mal etwas wert. Zur Sache: Nicht ich sehe etwas falsch, sondern du. Wie ich schon im Oktober geschrieben habe (und wie du übrigens selbst "kritisiert" hast), habe ich mich an dieser Stelle nicht zu Wort gemeldet. Wir sind also nach wie vor an der Stelle, an der irgendjemand entscheiden muss, ob ein Verfahren ohne jegliche Beteiligung (auch von allen anderen) trotzdem "erfolgreich" sein kann, oder nicht. Das hätte nach 28 Tagen passieren sollen, entweder mit dem Ergebnis "Rechte-Entzug", oder mit dem Ergebnis "6 Monate Wartezeit". Ich behaupte nach wie vor einfach mal, dass das Verfahren nicht erfolgreich war, denn in den Richtlinien steht ausdrücklich, dass nach der Wartezeit von 14 Tagen "eine Abstimmung durch die Benutzer durchgeführt wird" - und diese Abstimmung hat ja überhaupt nicht stattgefunden. Es ist also doch mindestens fraglich, ob ich hier die Regeln "über den Haufen werfe", oder vielleicht doch du. Das sollte dann aber ein unabhängiger Dritter entscheiden. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 22:02, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Wir sind noch bei Punkt 2. "Gegen den Nutzer wird ein Abwahlverfahren eingeleitet und er wird auf der Benutzerseite darauf aufmerksam gemacht". Da du dich da schon gemeldet hast, ist Punkt 3 nie in Kraft getreten, sondern automatisch der zweite Unterpunkt "Amt möchte beibehalten werden → Das Abwahlverfahren wird für 3 Monate inaktiv und nach dieser Zeit wird die Aktivität des Benutzers überprüft; Bei nur anfänglicher oder gar keiner Aktivität, wird das Abwahlverfahren eingeleitet; Bei regelmäßiger Aktivität beendet" in Kraft getreten und da sind wir heute noch. Die Einleitung des Abwahlverfahrend dauert 2 Wochen und erst dann wird tatsächlich eine Abwahl stattfinden. Das hast du allerdings mit deiner Rückmeldung unterbrochen. Deshalb sind wir genau an der Stelle.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 22:36, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Mir eben gerade erst aufgefallen, hatte vorhind versehendlich den falschen Eintrag kopiert. Habs jetzt korrigiert.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 22:44, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Ich finde es schon etwas befremdlich, dass du mit dieser Interpretation jetzt das erste Mal ankommst. Warum nicht direkt am 6.9., als ich dir auf meiner Diskussionsseite geantwortet habe? Da hättest du die Rückmeldung hier anmerken können. Warum nicht am 10.10., als ich hier nachgefragt habe? Da hast du stattdessen beklagt, ich hätte mich überhaupt nicht wirklich zurückgemeldet. Warum nicht während der dreitägigen Diskussion, oder als ich am 27.10. noch einmal nachgefragt habe? :Ich glaube inzwischen, dir geht es überhaupt nicht mehr darum, hier irgendeinem konkreten Verfahren zu folgen (was auch daran liegen könnte, dass das Verfahren ja offensichtlich nur unzureichend beschrieben ist), sondern nur darum, recht zu haben. Ob das wirklich das Richtige ist, sollen andere entscheiden. Wann, meinst du, sollen wir hier weiterdiskutieren? Am Nikolaustag (6.9. + 3 Monate)? Und gibt es wirklich keine anderen Meinungen zu dieser ganzen Sache? -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 23:16, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich finde die Entwicklung, die die Diskussion inzwischen (nicht erst seit Kurzem) nimmt, sehr befremdlich. Um es mal platt zu sagen: Ich mag den Ton nicht, der hier von verschiedenen Seiten angeschlagen wird, und da muss ich ehrlich sein, und mich selbst auch mit dazu zählen muss. Dazu mag beigetragen haben, dass hier insgesamt nur vier Personen diskutieren, und D47h0r davon vermutlich noch der unemotionalste Beteiligte ist (und sich konsequenterweise auch inzwischen aus der Debatte verabschiedet hat). Ganz ehrlich, mir gefällt es nicht, dass hier zwei verdiente, langjährige Admins dieser Gemeinschaft in diser Art und Weise gegeneinander gehen. Ich könnte es verstehen, wenn das hier ein Verfahren zur Abwahl nach einer Verfehlung und eine Art Putsch ist, aber das ist nicht der Fall. Können wir also nicht einfach alle mal runterkommen – bitte!--Bravomike (Diskussion) 07:41, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Was schlägst du stattdessen vor? Tobi72 rückt anscheinend nicht von seiner Meinung ab, und hat "vorsorglich" schon mal mitgeteilt, dass er auch meine Beteiligung nach Beginn dieses Verfahrens nicht für "verbessert" hält. Ich stehe hier seit mehr als zwei Monaten unter "Dauerverdacht" bei gleichzeitigem Ignorieren von Nachfragen, und wüsste nicht wie ich von meinem Standpunkt aus die Sache verbessern oder überhaupt verändern könnte (außer indem ich aufgebe und mich mit dem Rechteentzug einverstanden erkläre). Du als einziger noch verbliebener "Mitdiskutant" hast scheinbar eine andere Regelauslegung als Tobi72, was für mich schon mal bedeutet, dass die ganze Sache tatsächlich nicht so eindeutig ist, wie er es sieht. :Das Problem, was dahinter steckt, ist meiner Meinung nach simpel: Bei dieser ganzen Regelflut wird überhaupt nicht klar, warum überhaupt eine Abwahl erfolgen muss. Das steht nirgendwo, deswegen muss man davon ausgehen, dass es sich um eine "Bestrafung" für Inaktivität handelt. Wäre irgendwas anderes der Grund (z.B. "Überblick" über aktive Admin-Mannschaft behalten"), könnte man stattdessen auch einfach sagen, ein mehr als X Monate nicht aktiver Admin kriegt seine Rechte entzogen, kann sie auf einfachen Antrag aber schnell zurückerhalten. Man müsste dann nicht diesen mehrmonatigen Pranger haben, und könnte sich auch die Rückversicherung durch komplizierte Abstimmung und Stimauszählung sparen, die das vermeintlich objektive Verfahren wieder zu einem sehr subjektiven Prozess macht. :Langer Rede kurzer Sinn: Wenn sich von drei Diskutanten zwei strikt gegenüber stehen, muss der Dritte die Diplomatie übernehmen. :) -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 09:31, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich weiß nicht, was ich vorschlagen soll, weil ich mir unsicher bin, worum es hier wirklich geht. Auf dieser Seite hier werden wir immer nur über Verfahrensabläufe und Regularien diskutieren. Das ist hier ja auch ganz richtig aufgehoben, und vielleicht ja auch wirklich Kern der Sache. Ihr beide kommt immer wieder darauf zurück, und wenn es Euch wirklich darum geht, gut, dann ist wenigstens das klar. Eigentlich kann man nicht mitten in einem laufenden Verfahren die Regeln ändern, schon gar nicht dann, wenn der Vorschlag zur Verfahrensänderung von demjenigen kommt, der im betreffenden Fall der potentiell Benachteiligte wäre. Trotzdem würde ich in diesem Fall dann vorschlagen, das Verfahren hier auszusetzen und sich in einem anderen Rahmen (z.B. direkt um die Ecke) ersteinmal zu verständigen, was genau hier passiert. Ganz offensichtlich gibt es unterschiedliche Vorstellungen davon, was die Regeln, auf die wir uns erst kürzlich geeinigt haben, überhaupt bedeuten, und unter solch unklaren Verhältnissen sollten wir nicht weiter auf einen „regelgemäßen“ Ablauf pochen. Also: Verfahren '''aussetzen', Regeln neu diskutieren, danach abwarten, ob überhaupt noch Handlungsbedarf besteht.'' ::Zusätzlich wäre es, so glaube und hoffe ich, sinnvoll, wenn man sich auch noch mal persönlich verständigt, warum der Ton hier diese Form hat. Cid bringt mich als „neutralen Dritten“ ins Spiel, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das wirklich bin, aber wenn Ihr wollt, dann können wir von mir aus auf meiner Benutzerseite eine Art Mediation versuchen. Ihr könnt auch direkt miteinander reden, oder ihr lasst es. ::Wenn beide Vorschläge nicht gewünscht sind – wie gesagt, der erste ist eigentlich ein Widerspruch gegen jede Form von Verfahrensgerechtigkeit, und der zweite wird vielleicht als gar nicht notwendig angesehen –, dann schlage ich vor, wir sorgen einfach für ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit, schreiben ein paar aktive Benutzer an, und kommen direkt zur Abstimmung, an der sich hoffentlich mehr als nur zwei oder drei Stimmberechtigte beteiligen. Ich denke, die beiden ersten Vorschläge sind besser geeignet, das Problem zu lösen, aber der dritte Vorschlag würde die ganze Sache vielleicht am schnellsten beenden.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 09:49, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich habe deshalb nichts mehr geschrieben, da es in der Vergangenheit wenig Sinn machte, sich in die Diskussionen einzumischen, wo die Beteiligten stur auf ihren Meinungen beharrt haben. Mitverfolgt habe ich den Verlauf der Diskussion dennoch. Das die Beteiligung an Diskussionen nur nsehr sporadisch ist, sieht man auch an anderen Stellen, ich denke nicht, dass das Thema hier sonderlich ausschlaggebend dafür ist. Und so wie es aussieht, verläuft sich die Diskussion eh wieder und wieder in Verfahrensfragen (Bravomike war da schon etwas schneller als ich). Zur Lösung der aktuellen Diskussion würde ich dir, Cid, gerne Fizzbin-Junkie als Beispiel vorschlagen. Er ist nach längerer Abwesenheit wieder da und hat bewusst das Amt des Admins abgelehnt, obwohl sicherlich alle dafür gestimtm hätten. Trotzdem ist er mehr als aktiv. Die Gründe deiner Abwesenheit sind meiner Meinung nach hier völlig belanglos, wäre es nicht auch etwas für dich? Wenn etwas durch einen Admin geregelt werden muss gibt es ja Memory Alpha:Admineingriff gewünscht, das klappt wie bei jedem Nutzer auch bei Fizzbin-Junkie sehr gut und die angesprochenen Eingriffe werden in der Regel auch sehr schnell bearbeitet. Zugleich hätte es den Vorteil, dass die Diskussion um die Abwahl somit erledigt wäre, da es kein Admin-Amt zum Abwählen mehr gäbe. Wir sind alle zufrieden, weil es keinen Grund für ein Verfahren oder weitere Diskussionen gibt, aber du könntest immer noch so weiterarbeiten wie bislang, durch einen Admin vielleicht etwas langsamer. Aber es ist halt nur ein Vorschlag. Du selbst weißt, dass du eine längere Zeit abwesend bist, beharrst aber dennoch auf deine Adminrechte. Tobi72 hingegen beharrt strikt auf die Weiterführung des Verfahrens. Und abgesehen vom Rest (Bravomike ausgeschlossen) hat sich niemand zu Wort gemeldet, ich ebenso. Ich denke wir sollten uns also alle zusammensetzen und das ganze vernünftig diskutieren. Wenn jeder bei seiner dickköpfigen Haltung bleibt, geht das ganze auch noch munter weiter… --D47h0r Talk 10:07, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) -------- Hier gehts zum Archiv bg:Memory Alpha:Номинации за администратори en:Memory Alpha:Nominations for administratorship nl:Memory Alpha:Nominaties voor Administratorschap